


Even Tony Stark Can't Win Every Bet

by Calardes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calardes/pseuds/Calardes
Summary: If Tony has to tell the truth, he never thought seeing Bucky Barnes in a tux standing right outside his bedroom door would have such an effect on him.Tony doesn't know how Bucky did it, but whoa, he does clean up nicely. Tony is glad that he introduced his own tailor to Bucky, because this well-cut dark tux fits him perfectly. His long hair has been tied up in a ponytail, and the usual stubbles on his chin have also disappeared all together.Well, Tony gotta admit that he really enjoys seeing Bucky like this. But then again, he has never not enjoyed seeing the sight that is Bucky Barnes.





	Even Tony Stark Can't Win Every Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing I did: https://flamebird-j.tumblr.com/post/126848880589/bucky-lost-a-bet-with-tony-so-he-had-to-go-to-a

如果Tony得说实话的话，他没想到看见一个穿着黑色西装的Bucky Barnes站在他门外会让自己半天说不出一句话来。  
  
Tony不知道Bucky是怎么做到的，可是， _哇哦，_ 他看上去比平时还要迷人的多。Tony很高兴他之前把自己的裁缝介绍给了Bucky，因为这身英挺的正装看上去相当适合Bucky的身材。而且他平时散下来的深色长发现在被整齐地扎了起来，昨天还带着胡茬的下巴也刮得干干净净。  
  
唔，Tony不得不承认，他确实相当享受见到这样的Bucky。不过话说回来，他还没有什么时候不享受看见他。  
  
“还在磨蹭什么，Stark？你准备好了吗？”Bucky有点儿不自在地打断了Tony的凝视。  
  
“噢，马上，”Tony说着，匆匆忙忙地系好自己的领结，“我只是没想到你真的准备跟我一起去。”  
  
Bucky轻哼了一声，双手插进了裤子口袋里。“愿赌服输，再说陪你去一次慈善酒会也没什么大不了的。”  
  
“是吗？我怎么记得当初有人输了之后那么不情愿，”Tony一脸假笑地说道，视线仍然离不开Bucky，“不过谁让你同意和伟大的钢铁侠打赌呢？”  
  
“别再盯着我瞧了，Stark，今晚我全是你的，”Bucky语气干巴巴地说道，“现在我们越快了结这事儿越好。”  
  
Tony给了他一个自认为最迷人的微笑。“你会发现和我在一起待一晚上其实没那么糟。”  
  
……  
  
Tony错了。这一切都 _糟透了。_  
  
好吧，说实在话这并不比平时糟，有Bucky在他身边这件事甚至让假笑和客套话都变得容易忍受得多。瞧，已经快到十点了他甚至还没有喝醉，这就很能说明问题了。  
  
没一会儿之后，Tony决定他受够了别人盯着Bucky裸露出的金属手窃窃私语，于是相当自然又不带犹豫地抬起对方的左手，在冰凉的金属上落下一个吻，拉着他来到舞池里。  
  
“Stark。”Bucky声音紧绷地说出他的名字，灰蓝的眼睛里透露出没有隐藏的疲倦。  
  
“已经受够了？”Tony给了他一个半心半意的笑容，甚至没费心让笑意抵达眼角。Bucky没有笑。“算了，我本来就不该让你陪我来。”Tony耸了耸肩说道，看着对面的人稍微摇了摇头。  
  
“除了你以外，这一切可真是难以置信的无趣。”Bucky说道，手指稍微扯了扯领子前的黑色领结。  
  
Bucky的话语和动作都让Tony一瞬间觉得喉咙发干。他扫了一眼Bucky的领结，然后重重吞咽了一下，一个本被他抛在脑后的主意又在这一刻冒了出来。“想换个地方喘口气吗？我们不用一晚上都呆在这里的，你知道。”  
  
Bucky点了点头。  
  
于是这就是为什么十分钟之后，他们两个人都穿着昂贵的正装在复仇者大厦旁边的一个小酒馆里边喝酒边比赛扔飞镖（Bucky赢了），直到半夜才回到大厦里。  
  
Tony不知道自己到底是怎么说服Bucky送他回房间的，也许是自己喝了足够的威士忌让Bucky觉得有必要看着他回去，但Tony的自负试图哄骗他这也可能是因为Bucky仅仅想和自己多呆一会儿罢了。  
  
不管怎么说，Tony没打算放过这个独处的机会，所以在Bucky刚准备离开房间的时候Tony就拉住了他。“嘿，既然都到这里了，不打算换个方式消磨时间吗？”  
  
Bucky看上去正准备开口嘲笑Tony糟糕的玩笑，但看到对方的神情之后立刻停了下来。Bucky上下打量了Tony片刻之后才意识到他是认真的。  
  
“也许不是现在，Tony。你喝醉了。”他犹豫了片刻后决定道，显然在试图克制自己的举动。  
  
Tony听到这话之后大笑出声。“ _喝醉？_ Buckaroo，你见过我喝酒吗？这么几杯对我来说什么都算不上，更别说喝醉了，”Tony说道，短暂地顿了顿，“Bucky，我真的想要这个。”  
  
Bucky神情古怪地看了他一眼，Tony _难以置信_ 地看着红晕染上对方的脸颊。 “你真的确定。”Bucky说道，虽然用的是陈述的语气，可从他的眼神里却让人感觉这是个问句。  
  
“噢我的老天，Barnes，难道你非得看看我现在有多硬才能相信吗——小提示，你会发现我真的十分确定。”Tony说道，引来Bucky一声短促的笑。他轻轻摇了摇头，朝Tony走近了些。  
  
“你真是不可思议，Stark。”  
  
“你连一半都还没见识到呢。”Tony一拍不漏地回敬道，手指抓紧了Bucky的衬衣，迅速将对方按在墙上 。“所以现在还是我的吗？”他低声问道，急切地来回扫视Bucky钢蓝色的眼睛。Bucky咧嘴一笑，左手环住Tony的腰，往前一勾让他的下半身紧紧贴着自己。  
  
“今晚我全是你的。”Bucky近乎贴着对方的嘴唇说道，等待着Tony合上两人嘴唇之间的最后一点距离。  
  
Tony半张着嘴唇，上半身稍稍后仰了一些，就好像他想要把自己身前的人看得更清楚。然后他将手指埋入了Bucky的发丝里，毫不犹豫地前倾吻住了对方的嘴唇。Bucky也以同样的热情回应着他，用舌尖舔入Tony的嘴中，和对方仍带着威士忌味道的舌头纠缠着。  
  
“看来，”Tony稍稍退开了一些，喘息着说道，“今晚我还挺走运的。”  
  
“不止是你，”Bucky低声应了一句，两只手揉捏着Tony的屁股，“我和你一样想要这个，Stark……我想听你尖叫我的名字。”他往前凑到Tony颈边印下一串湿漉漉的吻，轻轻用牙齿刮蹭着他的皮肤，然后让自己西装裤下已经显出明显轮廓的勃起蹭了蹭Tony。  
  
“是吗？我还打算看看是谁先尖叫呢。”Tony的两只手飞快地解开对方的长裤拉链。Bucky粗大的下身毫无羞耻地硬挺着，Tony朝下扫了一眼之后，感觉自己几乎要流口水了。他调戏般地吹了一声口哨，然后用自己最下流、最挑逗的眼神看着Bucky。“怎么样，打赌吗？”  
  
Bucky故作惊讶地扬起眉毛 。“你就这么想输给我吗，Stark？”  
  
Tony轻哼了一声，没有回答他，只是一只手握住Bucky的勃起，然后跪在了地板上。他往上瞥了一眼Bucky的表情之后，含住了对方阴茎的顶端，轻轻吮吸了几下。Tony相当得意地听到了一声Bucky的呻吟，然后他开始像舔棒棒糖一样用舌尖舔舐、撩拨着对方的柱头，直到Bucky难以抑制地扯紧了Tony的头发。  
  
Tony又往前吞得更深了一些。当他张得大大的嘴巴几乎要把Bucky的勃起完全含住的时候，吞咽反射让他的眼睛忍不住湿润。他清楚得很自己现在看起来是什么样：双膝跪在大理石地板上，西装仍然好端端地套在身上，只有领结散开了；湿漉漉的眼睛里充斥着不加掩饰的情欲和渴望，整个人像着了迷一般地来来回回吞吐着Bucky的勃起，就好像那是他最爱做的事情一样。  
  
Bucky用压抑的声音低吟着Tony的名字，其中夹杂着湿热的喘息还有断断续续的下流话。Tony退后了一些，双唇离开Bucky阴茎的时候发出‘啵’的一声轻响。他用脸颊蹭了蹭Bucky的勃起，对方凉凉的金属手指抬起他的下巴，让他直视着那双蓝眼睛。  
  
Tony给了他一个微笑，然后故意带着一副意犹未尽的表情舔了舔嘴唇。“我想要你上我，Barnes。”  
  
Bucky的眼神恍惚了一下。他低下腰去，玩味地轻轻咬了咬Tony的嘴唇。“还以为你永远不会问了呢，дорогой，”他说道，抓住Tony的前襟将他拉起来，“把外套脱了。”  
  
Tony一边带着他走向床边，一边随意地把刚脱下的西装外套扔在地上。Bucky的手忙着一个一个解开Tony的衬衣扣子，但解到第三个的时候他就不耐烦了，用力一把将衬衣扯开，掉落的半透明纽扣一颗颗从床上蹦到地板上，引来一声Tony不满的大叫。“嘿！这可是我最喜欢的一件衬衣！”  
  
“Oops，”Bucky语气平静地说，听起来一点歉意也没有，“看来你得新买一件了。”  
  
他的双手抵着Tony的肩膀，将他压在床上。Tony知道自己胸前原本是反应堆的地方仍然有许多伤疤，但Bucky似乎一点也不介意，逐个在那些伤疤上亲吻着。这让Tony的心里燃起了某种比欲望还要强烈的情绪。  
  
Bucky解开Tony的裤子，故意没有触碰他急需关注的硬挺，Tony不满地呻吟了一声，向上挺动着身体试图获取一点儿摩擦 。  
  
“你有润滑剂吗？”Bucky问道。  
  
“呃，裤子口袋里。”  
  
Bucky从他裤子侧口袋里掏出润滑剂的时候忍不住笑了出来，这让Tony瞪了他一眼。“难道你去慈善酒会的时候总是准备得这么周全？”Bucky边问道边往手上倒了些润滑剂。  
  
“现在不就用上了吗。”当Bucky抹上润滑剂的手指开始探入他后穴的时候，Tony喘息着说道。  
  
Bucky耐心地等待Tony适应他的第一根手指，然后才伸进了第二根、第三根，而且他看上去相当享受Tony在床上扭动着抬起身子的模样。  
  
片刻之后，Bucky给自己的勃起上也抹上一层润滑剂，并且确保Tony看着他这么做。他抬高Tony曲起的双腿，让它们搭缠在自己腰上，然后迫不及待地将坚硬的下身向前挺入了他身体里，代替了之前那几根手指。  
  
Tony几乎忍住了一声破碎的呻吟 。“你在我身体里的感觉太棒了，soldier。”他发誓Bucky Barnes在他身体里的感觉比什么酒精都容易让他沉醉。  
  
然而Bucky插入他的速度慢得让Tony发狂，他低声呻吟着，伸手想要触碰自己的下体。“不许碰。”Bucky拨开了Tony试图抚摸自己的手，将他的手腕紧紧摁在床上。  
  
“Bucky，求你了……”  
  
“再大声一点，”Bucky说道，“叫我的名字。”  
  
Tony额前的头发被汗水粘在皮肤上，他半睁着眼睛注视着Bucky，原本的他还想要抵触对方的命令，可欲望和快感渐渐让他失去理智。“Bucky，Bucky， _Bucky……_ 唔啊！”到了第三声的时候Bucky终于加快了抽插的速度，让Tony终于忍不住尖叫出声。他试图迎合着Bucky的节奏，臀部随着对方一次次的进出而挺动着，Bucky裤子的布料也来回蹭动摩擦Tony的大腿根部。  
  
“有时候你简直让我发疯，Tony，刚才看着你穿着正装整整齐齐的样子，反而更让人想要把你弄得一团糟。”  
  
不知怎么，这让Tony忍不住咧嘴微笑起来，他抬起另一只没被压住的手捧住Bucky的脸颊。“有意思，”他断断续续地说道，“因为我也……正是这么想你的。”  
  
从Bucky穿着一身正装站在他门口的那一刻起，Tony就开始暗暗幻想着类似的场面。他想要看Bucky为他放弃控制，完完全全地沉浸于和他做爱之中。  
  
Tony想这是他目前见过Bucky所有样子里他最喜欢的——没有西装外套，袖口卷起，裤裆敞开到足以让他操Tony的程度，除此之外其他衣物都还好好地穿在原处。Bucky已经失焦的灰蓝色眼睛就像在蕴酿一场风暴，散乱的长发垂在他脸侧，那抹让Tony着迷的红晕一直从脸颊漫延到他被黑色领结系住的领口之下。  
  
他的臀部向前挺动着，肿胀的阴茎一次又一次撞过Tony身体里那个点。Tony一开始的喘息声到最后变成了一声呜咽，引得Bucky低下腰去堵住他的嘴唇，他的下身也随着这个动作深深地埋入了Tony里面。  
  
“你太美了，doll，”Bucky声音低哑地说道，在呼吸的间隙里又在Tony的脸颊和胡子上落下几个吻。  
  
Tony紧紧闭上眼睛，手指用力扯住Bucky背部的衬衣，他能感觉到自己很接近了。“来吧，soldier，我想看你全部都射在我里面。”  
  
Bucky低吼了一声，一只手牢牢固定着Tony的腰部，急切着想要释放的性器失控般地顶动着他的小穴。Tony没有压抑自己的叫喊声，Bucky快速而猛烈的插动将他送上了顶点。高潮的快感席卷了他的全身，让他忍不住颤抖着收紧了包裹着Bucky的肠壁。  
  
Bucky闷哼了一声，片刻的抽插之后也无法抑制地爆发在Tony的身体里。他在Tony里面多停留了一会儿才将自己的阴茎滑出，白色的精液顺着Tony的小穴流到床单上。Bucky和他一起倒在床上大声喘息着，然后凑到Tony的肩膀旁印下一个湿漉漉的吻。他的头发和衬衣都已经被汗水浸湿了，唇角勾起一个懒洋洋的、迷人的微笑。  
  
“等我一会儿。”Bucky说道，然后从床上爬起来走到浴室里。不过他在Tony因为缺失这个热源而开始抱怨之前就带着湿毛巾回到了床边，开始小心地清理着他后穴、腹部，还有Tony胸口上的白色液体。  
  
“留下来？”Tony小声问道，高潮后的疲倦和睡意渐渐让他有点儿睁不开眼。  
  
“还记得吗，今晚还没过。”Bucky轻叹了一口气说道。Tony突然想问他‘那么今晚之后呢？’可他最终还是没能问出口，只是沉默地注视着Bucky，那双棕色的大眼睛在已经暗下来的灯光里闪动着难以言喻的情绪和躁动。  
  
Bucky拉起Tony的一只手，就像之前在酒会上Tony对他做的那样，在他的手背上印下一个吻。然后他的嘴唇移到了Tony的指尖上挨个亲过去，最后再亲了亲他的掌心。  
  
“睡吧，Tony。”他说道，一边快速解开自己的衣物，躺在床上从背后环住Tony。  
  
Tony迷迷糊糊地说了一句“晚安”之后就让自己陷入了睡梦之中。等到第二天早上他恢复意识的时候就感觉到了身后的热度，而且还有什么硬硬的东西在抵着自己。他稍微翻动了一下身子，刚想说一句什么的时候就听到了Bucky熟悉的声音。  
  
“你知道，昨晚那个赌你输了。”  
  
Tony一边揉了揉眼睛一边笑出声来。“哦？真不敢相信你居然还记着这个，冷血的家伙。”  
  
“嘿，那可是你自己要打赌的。”Bucky指出道，一只手懒洋洋地游离在Tony光裸的腰腹上。  
  
Tony给了他一个白眼，然后叹了一口气。“行吧，”他最终同意道，“你还没说赌输了怎么办。”  
  
紧接着Bucky就翻身将Tony压在身下，然后靠在他耳边轻声说：“唔嗯……我是有那么几个主意。”  
  
  
END


End file.
